Mizimel
by boosie1075
Summary: Dijnu hyadâkh ghivasha, urùthûkhikizu hyêmrûr ra hurumizu tada khajimuhîzd ana zu. 'Trust is a rare treasure, hand it out scarcely and honor those that give it to you.' - The Dwarrow Scholar. Please rate and review! Thanks :)


Chapter 1: Ahùgun

"Well we have one more member we are waiting on." Explained Gandalf to Bilbo, much to the hobbit's confusion.

"But I thought that um, that Mr. Thorin was the last one."

"Here here!" shouted Ori. "Who could we possibly be waiting on."

A chorus of "Everyone's here!" and "Who could it be?" floated through the tight spaces of the hobbit's home. Much to Bilbo's chagrin, it seemed as if another uproar was on his hands. That is, until Thorin spoke.

"Who is he, Gandalf? Why wasn't I informed of this?" His deep authoritative voice resonated through the now silent dwelling.

"Well, a um." Gandalf paused, gathering his thoughts while coughing, "a dwarf with a very handy set of skills who I fully believe will be an asset to the group, particularly in the latter stages of this quest and while I am away."

That all too familiar chorus rang out with curiosities about where he was from, "From the Blue Mountains?" "One of Dain's kin?". This was accompanied by "But we already have a burglar!" and "What sort of skills?"

"Now please do settle down, gentlemen, for our guest may be here soon and you all can be quite an intimidating bunch with all that ruckus." Gandalf admonished them, for he knew that their new companion was apprehensive about his invitation from the start, and walking in on this lot of rowdy dwarfs could be quite startling.

Bilbo nodded enthusiastically to this; he could never replenish his poor pantry, but he could at least welcome a chance for peace and quiet."Yes yes, I think that is quite wise Gandalf! I think we've all had enough of this for one evening!"

Precisely at that moment, as Gandalf had hoped, a soft knock was heard at the door. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, would you be so kind as to answer that?"

Bilbo's curiosity lead him rather swiftly to the door and as soon as he opened it, he squeaked out an "Oh my!"

"Are you Mister Baggins?" a soft and extremely feminine voice asked.

"Um, well yes, yes I am. Do come in." While Bilbo had enough guests for one evening, he decided this girl seemed like nothing compared to the lot in his dining room. Nor was he one to turn away a lady.

Now at this point all the dwarfs had turned to see who she was, but before they could all jump up to get a peek, Gandalf strode to door and shot the dwarfs a look that told them to stay put.

"My dear Analia!" He enveloped her into a huge hug that swept her up off the floor. All the while the dwarfs whispered among themselves, with of course, Fili and Kili perhaps the most curious. They could hardly stay seated! All they wanted was just a peek and they couldn't even see her!

She giggled a breathless reply, "Oh Gandalf it really is good to see you!" As she said this she took off her cloak.

"Ah, um, you..." Bilbo trailed off with a stupid expression on his little hobbit face.

"Yes?" She asked, quite amused by him already.

"See I thought that dwarf women were bearded and well, ugly, but you are definitely not that! Not...well what I mean is...its just that..." Poor Bilbo was at a loss for words. 'Stupid hobbit! She probably feels uncomfortable! What kind of a host are you anyways, Bilbo?' he thought to himself. Naturally, this comment got all the dwarfs out of their seats, and really, who could blame them.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Baggins." Analia was shy, and so blushed furiously at his comment and gazed at the ground. She really shouldn't have looked up, for when she did she was greeted by 13 dwarfs openly staring, mouths agape.

Gandalf tried to salvage the situation. "Why don't we all sit down."

"I will not have a she-dwarf on this quest. I will not have her in harms way, Gandalf." I think we all know who said that.

"Well now she's going, so lets all sit down. I have my reasons for this, you know." And so they sat and they scrutinized her and while Gandalf and Thorin were bickering back and forth, the rest of the company was distracted by perhaps the most beautiful dwarf, nay female, they had ever seen. Of course, Fili and Kili escorted the shy girl to sit right in between them.

"I'm Kili, and this is my brother Fili." A flood of thoughts raced through his mind, so lets take a look, shall we?

_Oh Durin! She's so pretty! Long dark brown hair in soft waves. Big blue eyes that almost look grey or green. And by Mahal she has no beard! She's either very young or just pretty. I hope its she's just that beautiful. She smells so good! God I hope...oh damn she smiled at you and all you did was stare! You idiot! Wait...she can't go on this quest. She could get hurt...she's such a skinny and light little thing. Well she's not totally a rake. She's got some curves. What are you doing to stupid dwarf! Oh she's probably hungry I should get her some food. Where did she say she's from? Did I miss that? Oh wait she's talking. Shhh you fool!_

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Analia." She blushed at the two handsome brothers. Being away from her own kind for so long, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. But by Durin they were something else. The whole company, and by this time Gandalf and Thorin, were looking at her.

And thus the questioning began from the whole company. "Where are you from?" "What do you do?" etc... until the poor girl got overwhelmed by the mass of shouting at her she just dropped silent.

"Here now," said Fili, "we don't mean to frighten you. Its just, well, we're all so curious is all." That comment and the large plate of food provided by Kili snapped her out of her mangled thoughts.

"No no that's quite alright! Really its fine. Perhaps you could all just start by telling me your names?"

And thus my little story begins.


End file.
